The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to management of conflicting scheduling commands in wireless networks.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A base station may employ a wireline link to communicate with neighboring base stations to coordinate backhaul transmissions. Some wireless communications systems (e.g., millimeter wave (mmW) communications systems) may deploy a large number of densely-spaced base stations. In such systems, the base stations may use wireless backhaul links (e.g., relay nodes) for backhaul communications in addition to or instead of wireline links. However, such a dense deployment of base stations may be affected by uncoordinated scheduling and inefficient (e.g., overlapping) resource allocation.